countduckulafandomcom-20200213-history
Hardluck Hotel
' |image= |production= |producer(s)=Mark Hall Brian Cosgrove |story=Oskar Matzerath |script=John Broadhead Joyce McAleer Brian Trueman |director=Chris Randall |imdbref=tt0769888 |episode=S01E15 |airdate=13 December 1988 |previous_story=The Vampire Strikes Back |next_story=The Hunchbudgie of Notre Dame }} Summary: Count Duckula decides to go on a holiday to a hotel called Hardluck Hotel, though when he arrives, nothing is even close to his liking. The hotel itself is in terrible disrepair, the service is bad, and everything is rank and fetid. To end this torment, Duckula goes straight to the hotel manager to check out, but as luck would have it, it has only just been revealed in the papers that Transylvanian drachmas (Duckula's currency) are now deemed worthless in the current market. Faced with this dilemma of not having one red cent to pay for his considerably short stay, Duckula is then forced to work as a hotel employee to pay off his debt. To make matters the worst possible for this unfortunate Count, his servants, Nanny and Igor stop at this hotel for a vacation, and, not knowing that Duckula is serving as the hotel's staff, see fit to order the hapless young duck around and around. Change, however, may be on its way for the Count, who is not at all happy that, ironically, he had been serving his own staff for a whole week. Credits *Voices: David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman, Jimmy Hibbert, Ruby Wax *Narrator: Barry Clayton *Written by Brian Trueman *Vocals: Doreen Edwards, Mike Harding *Music: Mike Harding *Design: Chris Randall, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James, Dan Whitworth, Ed Williams, Andy Roper *Design Assistant: Andrea Hough *Storyboard: John Stevenson *Layout: Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manuel Almela, José María Zumel, Jose Antonio Rojo *Animation: Manuel Garcia, Pedro Mohedano, Ezequiel Martin, Mariano Rueda, Miguel Angel Fuertez, Valentín Doménech, Angel Gallego, Francisco Tena, Edward Sasu, Francisca Moreno, Vincente Rodriguez, Alberto Conejo, Julio Diez, Juan Antonio Rojo, Stefanescu Bujor, Carmen Sanchez, Juan Antonio Serrano, Valentín Caín, Luis Lopez, Roberto Marcano, Pedro Molina, Ventura Rodriguez, Fernando Gallego, Amaro Carretero, Ignacio Armero, Arthur de Cloedt, Julian Tarrago, Emilio Lujan, Javier Gutierrez, Ramon Garcia, María Vincenta Rodriguez, Ignacio Meneu, Luis Amor, Pedro Jorge Gil, Maria Luisa Ruiz, Elisa Nunez, Isabel de Martinez Osaba, Yolanda Velasco *Backgrounds: Milagros Banares, Higashi Taruma, Felix Cascajo, Andres Hernandez *Special Effects: Carlos Alfonso *Camera: Santiago Gomez, Antonio Navarro, Victorio Gonzalez *Painting: Paula Abad, Herminia Burgaleta, Pilar Canalejo, Teresa Diego, María del Mar Fernández, Elena Garcia, Maite Garcia, Julia García, Delia Hernandez, Miguel Angel Perez, Loli Pina, Victoria Ruiz, Angeles Sanz, Asunción Tomás, Francisco Vacas, Ángeles Vacas, Francisco Villanueva, María José Álvarez *Supervised by Carmen Garcia, Maribel Lopez *Xerox: Alejandro Alfonso, Jose Luis Aisa *Line Test: Eva Moreno, Sergio Alfonso *Production Control: Bob Burrows, Julio Diez, Chris Phillips *Film Editor: Patrick Haggerty *Assistant Editor: Jane Hicks *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner *Animation Directors: Carlos Alfonso *Associate Producer: Chris Randall *Executive Producer: John Hambley *Produced by Mark Hall, Brian Cosgrove *Directed by Chris Randall *© Cosgrove Hall Productions MCMLXXXVIII Background Music Pieces: *"Vamp Til Ready" by Wally Asp *"Casbah Nights" by George Fenton and John Leach Trivia: *T'he hotel manager is based upon the legendary British TV character Basil Fawlty, from the 'Fawlty Towers' TV comedy series. Fawlty, played by John Cleese, was also a hotel manager who was notorious for being rude to his own guests. *Duckula's room number is "1313". According to superstition, the number 13 is considered unlucky and many hotels don't have a room with number 13. *The American accented chambermaid Gloria's voice is possibly based on Rosie the Robot Maid's voice from Hanna-Barbera's TV cartoon series '[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Jetsons The Jetsons]. *The name 'Hardluck Hotel' might have been a spoof of the Elvis Presley hit single 'Heartbreak Hotel'. *Igor orders a "mouldy bread with green slime sandwich" and Nanny orders a "peanut butter sandwich with custard and a cherry on top," which Duckula says is her favourite. 'Quotes: *''Igor, referring to Hardluck Hotel'': "(T)he most rundown, despairing, gloomy and sinister hotel that anyone in his right mind could ever wish for." *''Count Duckula'': "Where's the elevator?" *''Hotel Manager'' (when asked "where's the elevator?"): "At the basement. It stopped there at the turn of the century and we hadn't had time to service it yet." *''Hotel Manager'' (after Duckula says that he is a vegetarian): "Really?! I would see a doctor, they do marvelous things these days." *''Duckula'': "I'm checking out! In fact, I'm nearly passing out." 'Photos': Category:Episodes Category:Season 1